


It's Been a Long Day

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Cassidy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cassidy - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: "Hey..." A soft voice came from the man in front of him, he seemed familiar, like a distant memory. "Cass, it's me. Jesse. I'm gonna take you home now."What should've been a fresh start for Cassidy turned dark really quick. Luckily, Jesse and Tulip were not far away from him.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Eccarius, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Eccarius stroked the side of Cassidy's broken, tired body with a sinister grin on his pale face. 

"I told you that you would be mine."

He cupped the younger vampire's face, licking the tears away from his face. 

"Don't worry, my love, I don't want to kill you." He breathed hot air onto Cassidy's face. "You're different. Now get some rest."

Cassidy didn't close his eyes when he heard Eccarius leave the room and close the door behind him. He couldn't close his eyes because if he did the images of that night would rob him of what was left of his sanity. 

He would just stare into the abyss until he passed out from exhaustion. Then he'd be too tired to dream.

He didn't quite know how long he had been trapped in Eccarius' grasp. Time just seemed to blur and become one endless fucking loop. 

One day though as he laid staring at the ceiling Cassidy could hear the sound of fists against skin, shouting and swearing. Did he move though? No. He just turned and lied on his side, staring absently at the wall. 

Then there was silence. 

Except for the sound of someone calling out his name. 

"Cass! You in here?!"

"Shit..."

"Jesse! He's here! I found him!"

Jesse stood in the doorway out that room. There wasn't much in there. It was the coffin though that startled him. Tulip stood beside him, looking like she would break down and cry at any given moment. 

"Shit." He put his hands to his mouth. Walking over to him, he sat on the edge of the coffin and look at the vampire's face. He want to hold him, apologize to him, wish that he could use this power to change everything. 

"Cass... it's me." He said as softly as he could. He hesitantly put his hand on Cassidy's face and he hated it when Cassidy recoiled. He had never seen him like this.

Cassidy, when the blow didn't come, turned his head to stare into Jesse's eyes. "Padre?"

Jesse nodded, trying to not let the tears fall. He gently put his arms around Cassidy and pulled him up into his chest and it was only then when the dam broke and Cassidy burst into tears, his back quaking as he did so. 

"It's alright. I ain't gonna leave ya." Jesse pulled him closer to him, he was afraid that he would leave. "Let's get you home, Cass."

*

In the car, there was an eerie atmosphere, as though Tulip and Jesse were mourning. Jesse was sitting behind the wheel, trying not to cry. From time to time, he would look into the head mirror, staring at Cassidy. Cassidy was a pale person to begin, sometimes looking a tad sickly, but this was taking the cake. When he carried him to the car, it was like he was carrying a corpse. A bloodied and battered corpse. 

Tulip cradled Cassidy in her arms in the backseat of the car. Her arms has a slight tremble to them, she rocked the vampire into a restless state of unconsciousness. 

"Where are we going?" Tulip asked, sniffling slightly.   
"I've got a safe house not far from here." Jesse looked ahead on the road, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping the wheel. "You stay there with Cass, I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." 

"Jesse," Tulip cleared her throat, trying not to jostle Cassidy in her arms, "he's strong. Really strong."  
"I have my secret weapon, Tulip." Jesse bit his lip, "I'll be fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck happened, Jesse?" Tulip quietly growled as the Preacher stormed through the door. Tulip shushed him up before he woke Cassidy up. She growled at him as she roughly shoved him into the safe-house's kitchen. "Fucking speak, Jesse, I swear to God you better start makin' sense." 

"He was gone!" Jesse curled his fist by his side, trying to calm him down. "I went back to that hellhole where we found Cass, the bastard weren't there."

"What do you mean?" 

"Everything was gone." Jesse explained, "It was like it had been deserted for weeks, like Cass weren't even there." 

"What do we do?" 

"Nothin' we can do." Jesse sighed, he calmed himself down by leaning against the cupboard. He sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand. Tulip noticed that there was blood in between his knuckles. She didn't say anything. 

Turning to the cupboard where they kept the crockery, Tulip took out a bowl and filled it with hot water. She took a cloth out of the drawer by the sink and took the bowl and cloth to the table.   
"Sit." She said with a firm tone. 

Jesse didn't have the energy to argue. He did as he was asked and sat at the table beside Tulip. They sat in silence whilst she cleaned his wounds, minor that they were. She didn't want him moaning about an infection so she cleaned the bloodied indents of his knuckles. 

"How's Cass?" 

Tulip didn't say anything for a moment, she was standing with her back to him by the sink, pouring the water away. 

"You remember that woman we found? In the street?"

Jesse knew who Tulip was referring to. He really hoped he was wrong but...

"When we found Cass, he looked just like her." Tulip rubbed her eye. "Just lying there. Alive but dead." 

Jesse closed his eyes, tilting his head down to the table. 

"I took his clothes off, just to help him get cleaned, he didn't attack me or nothin' but he pulled away so damn fast, like he didn't want to be touched." Tulip continued to stare through the window, like the images were forming in front of her. "His skin... it wasn't bruised but I suppose that's because of him being a vampire and all." 

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Jesse sighed. "I so fucking lost."

"You are?" Tulip turned her head, "How do you think he is in there? He's over 100 years old and all I've learned is that you can be that fucking old and still get fucking hurt. He's still... human under it all. He's immortal but that don't mean he can't be broken." 

"I know, Christ." Jesse put his head in his hands, "I know." 

"He's asleep for now but I need to go and get shit from the store." Tulip dried her hands with the towel. "Just please be there when he wakes up." 

"I will." 

*

 _1 Week Later_

Jesse woke up that morning and noticed that Cassidy wasn't in his bed. Tulip was up early normally anyway, either taking a shower, cooking some strange concoction for breakfast or something else that sparked her interest. 

Jesse stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Standing from the bed, he headed to the bathroom door and turned the handle. 

"Occu...pied." A thick Irish accent came through the door though it was muffled. 

"Sorry, Cass." Jesse said tiredly. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Jesse stood at the door for a moment for the sound of Cassidy throwing up. 

He shook his head and headed to the kitchen where he could hear the sound of sizzling. 

"Tulip?" He called into the kitchen. 

Said woman was standing in front of the stove, holding a frying pan over the hob. 

"Yeah, what's up?"

Jesse leaned against the doorway with his arms folded. "Is Cass alright?"

"How do you mean?" Tulip asked, not turning to ask him. 

"I think he's being sick in the bathroom."

"It's probably nothing."

Jesse, though slightly unconvinced, nodded. "Yeah... you could be right."


	3. Blue Lines

_"We won't be long, Cass." Jesse gently squeezed his shoulder that morning. Tulip stood in the doorway, smiling tenderly._

_"We'll get something to sooth your stomach while we're out." Tulip added._

_Cassidy nodded, smiling gently. "I'll be here."_

_"Remember to stay inside."_

_Cassidy saluted. He sat up in the bed with the blanket wrapped around him as Jesse kissed his cheek and walked out of the door with Tulip. Cassidy remained sitting in the bed until he heard the car pull away outside of the house._

It had been over a week since he had been rescued by Jesse and Tulip but Cassidy hadn't recovered. Not really. Every time he went to sleep he could see his face inches from his own.

Cassidy had never been this tired. 

He hadn't stopped throwing up either. Every morning he would and he wasn't a complete genius but he had children before and he couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasy concern in the pit of his stomach. 

The night before when he was certain Jesse and Tulip were asleep, he crept out of the house and walked to the nearest store and stole the thing that would answer all of the questions that blossomed in the back of his mind. 

Now? 

Well he was sitting on the toilet with his hands in his lap. Just waiting. He stared at the tiles on the floor, waiting for the minutes to roll past him. 

When he was ready, he stood up and went to the sink where a white stick was staring accusingly at him. 

"Right..." he whispered to himself with a shaky voice. 

He picked up the stick with trembling hands and felt his heart stop as two blue lines stared up at him. 

Positive.

The fucking thing was positive.

"Shite." He snapped the stick in half and tossed it into the bin. "Shite shite shite!" 

He sat down in the meagre bath and tucked his knees into his chest and sobbed. He hadn't cried like that in decades. It wasn't the fact he was pregnant it was the person who put the baby inside him. 

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath. 

Cassidy turned his head to the bin he had discarded the two halves of the test in. 

Should he tell Jesse and Tulip?

Cassidy leant his head against the wall. He wasn't sobbing anymore. Just weeping. Then he stopped. He sighed, just staring at the plug hole. 

Sometimes he wished his life wasn't so fucked up but didn't everyone wish that? 

He looked down at himself and wondered what to do. What should he do? He didn't want Eccarius to find out but with his luck the vampire probably already knew. 

"Hey, Cass?!" Jesse's voice could be heard by the front door. 

Cassidy quickly rubbed his eyes free from his tears and climbed out of the bath. He pushed down the rubbish in the bin so the stick was hidden before walking out of the bathroom. 

Tulip was standing in the hallway with a brown paper back. 

"Hey." She said softly. "Stomach still feeling bad?" 

Cassidy shook his head. "Just having a piss is all."

Tulip smirked, "Just in case."

She took out a pot of ginger tea. "Helps with nausea."

Cassidy took it out of her hand. "Thanks." 

"Do you mind taking this to the kitchen?" Tulip gestured to the bag. 

Cassidy nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Tulip passed it him before heading into the bathroom. "Just following in your footsteps."

Tulip went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

She went about her business until she heart Jesse shout. As she hurried to her feet, she knocked over the bin and its contents over the bathroom floor but she didn't stop. Tulip swung the door open and ran into the kitchen where Jesse was holding Cassidy up with a hurried look on his face. 

"I leave you alone for 2 minutes." She grumbled under her breath. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know!" Jesse panicked. "He just collapsed."

"Get him into bed. I'll grab the first aid kit from the bathroom." She patted Cassidy's back which didn't wake him up in the slightest. 

Tulip went back into the bathroom as Jesse picked Cassidy up into his arms. Tulip sighed at the mess.on the bathroom floor and knelt down on the ground to pick it all up. 

"What the-" she mumbled as she found a pregnancy test in two halves. Her eyes widened. 

"That- That's impossible..." 

She grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and hurried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom on the other end of the safe house. 

She walked into the room, saw Cassidy on the bed with Jesse sitting on a chair beside the bed. 

"Jesse... erm.. I just found something in the bathroom."

Jesse tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

"In the bathroom," Tulip reiterated, " I knocked over the bin and... I think Cassidy might be keeping something from us."

"Something to do with...?" 

Tulip shrugged. "Quite possibly."

"When he wakes up... we'll ask him."


	4. Chapter 4

Hunched over the toilet bowl, Cassidy threw up the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much. He felt Tulip's hand rubbing circles into his back.

"So..." Jesse folded his arms over his chest as he leant against the frame of the bathroom door. "How long have you known, Cass?"

Tulip glared at him, "it doesn't matter."

Cassidy paused for a moment, he leant back on his heels, gripping the toilet bowl with his knuckles turning white. "Erm... about 20 minutes before Tulip."

Jesse was about to open his mouth to say something but Cassidy quickly turned back to the toilet to be sick once more. 

"What are we gonna do?" Cassidy pushed himself away from the toilet. Tulip flushed it for him then sat down next to him next to the bath, wiping his tears away from his eyes. 

"Don't you worry, Cass." Jesse told him, nodding to Tulip. "We'll be by you the entire time. I'll kill that son of a bitch."

*

It took Jesse a little over a month to find Eccarius and when he did he found him in a way he didn't expect to. 

The vampire was locked in a cage, bloodied and battered, his mouth sewn shut.

"Well, well, well." Jesse smirked, "looks like someone got to you before I did."

As weak as he was, Eccarius looked up at him with pleasing eyes. Jesse murmured him by using the Word to unravel the metal thread from his mouth. 

Eccarius spoke with a raspy voice, "thank you."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you burn."

Eccarius hung from the ceiling and sighed, "I was captured some time ago by another vampire, Darken."

"How long ago?"

Eccarius made the calculations in his head, "about 6 months ago."

"So you would've met Cassidy by then but you're not the one who hurt him?" Jesse attempted to comprehend.

"Cassidy?" Eccarius' head shot up. "Hurt him? No! I'd never hurt him."

"It seems like you friend did."

"Friend? No." Eccarius' eyes darkened. "More like bitter enemies. Where's Cassidy now?"

"He's safe."

Eccarius sighed in relief. "Darken had an ability that was rare to even me. Shapeshifting. He used my body as a design and left me here. It was around the time when Cassidy returned to you. I haven't seen Cassidy since."

"Well, I'm going to have to explain the situation because he's not going to be exactly pleased to see you."

"What did Darken do to him?" Eccarius's voice was laced with genuine fear, worry and concern. 

"He raped him." Jesse said bluntly. "Did Cass know about Darken?"

Eccarius shook his head. "He saw him fleetingly but I made it so that Cassidy would never have to say two words between him."

"I'll take you with us but if you have been lying, you're dead."

"Fret not." Eccarius watched Jesse as the Preacher broke the chains that bound him. "I would never hurt him."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like this." 

Jesse watched from the kitchen table as Tulip paced, walking to and fro with a worried look on her face. 

Jesse shook his head. "I don't either."

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"Because..." Jesse sighed, "I don't think that he was lying."

Tulip stopped and turned towards him, "based on what?"

Jesse shrugged. He didn't know. It was just a feeling. 

*

In the bedroom, Cassidy laid on his side, staring out of the window as Eccarius sat on the side of the bed. 

"I knew something felt wrong." Cassidy smiled tenderly. "I knew it wasn't you."

Eccarius ran his fingers through Cassidy's hair. "I would never do such a thing to you." 

Cassidy closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "Where is that motherfucker now?"

"I havent the faintest but I intend to find him and kill him." Eccarius gently squeezed his shoulder. "Then I'll come back. Then I won't leave your side ever again."

Cassidy pushed himself so that his back was up against the stack of pillows. "I need to tell you something."

"Of course, my love." Eccarius moved closer to him, "anything."

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to tell you so I'm just going to come out with it."

Eccarius could sense some uneasement in the younger vampire's voice. "What is it?"

"I'm... pregnant." Cassidy whispered, scared of the reaction that would follow.

Instead of being angry, that Cassidy feared he would be, Eccarius smiled tenderly and cupped the back of Cassidy's neck. Cassidy let go of the breath he was holding in.

"You're shaking." Eccarius noticed.

Cassidy sniffled slightly "I was worried that you would be mad."

"Mad?" Eccarius tilted his head. "Why? This is the happiest news I have heard in a very long time." 

Cassidy put his head against Eccarius' forehead. Eccarius could feel Cassidy's tears against his skin, putting his hands on his neck. 

"I love you very much, Priontias."

"No one ever calls me that." Cassidy said softly. 

Eccarius pressed his lips against Cassidy's forehead before placing a hand on top of Cassidy's very small bump. 

"I'll kill him, stay here where you're safe until I return."


End file.
